


warm.

by Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Top Daryl Dixon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: События канона от лица Дэрила в том случае, если бы его и Рика связывали отношения. Просто описание чувств, и весьма сильный ООС.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 1





	warm.

**Author's Note:**

> отбечено чудесной дикарркой - https://ficbook.net/authors/935142

На улице было чертовски холодно. Так холодно, что Дэрил не чувствовал ног и пальцев рук, хотя они были в перчатках.

Дичи не было, и если честно, ему хотелось послать все и всех к черту и просто вернуться в тюрьму с пустыми руками, но совесть не позволяла этого сделать. Где-то через полчаса, когда ему уже казалось, что лед покрыл его от головы до ног, откуда-то из редких кустов наконец выскочил тощий кролик. Всадив болт ему точно в глаз, Дэрил торопливо повернул к тюрьме.

Рик стоял на крыльце, потирая руками плечи. Из его рта вместе с дыханием вырывались облачка пара. Дэрил молча прошел мимо него, позволив себе только кинуть быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц. Рик выглядел обеспокоенным, и Дэрил, вслушиваясь в шаги шерифа за его спиной, подумал, что было бы приятно, если бы он беспокоился именно за него. Отдав кролика на растерзание Кэрол, охотник было направился к душевым, но его нагло утянули куда-то вбок, в темный угол.

Рик смотрел на него, чуть улыбаясь, и прижимался всем телом. Тоже замерзший, пахнущий какими-то травами; его хотелось немедленно поцеловать, что Дэрил и сделал. Губы у Рика были потрескавшиеся, грубые и холодные, а вот руки почему-то теплые. Это было приятно, особенно когда Рик обнял его, пробравшись под куртку и прижимая ладони к тонкой ткани ледяной рубашки.

— Почему ты ходил так долго?  
— А ты беспокоился?  
Рик прижался щекой к его плечу и тихонько выдохнул:  
— Да.

Они сидели под огромным темно-красным пледом, и Рик прижимался к нему всем телом. Дэрил все время пытался его от себя отцепить, потому что Граймс успел согреться, а он еще нет.  
— Ну, перестань, идиот, простудишься, — шипел Дэрил.  
— От того, что обнимаю тебя? Нет уж, — он усмехнулся. Его голубые глаза как обычно заворожили охотника своим блеском, и он перестал ерзать, крепче прижимая к себе Рика.  
— И вообще, ты знаешь, что ты почти всегда холодный? — уже слегка сонно поинтересовался Граймс.  
— Знаю.  
— А еще кое-что знаешь? — Рик уронил голову ему на колени, обвиваясь вокруг Диксона каким-то невероятным кольцом.  
— Нет. Скажи мне, — губы Дэрила растянулись в усмешке, а в глазах заиграли огоньки.  
— Я очень хочу, чтобы это никогда не кончалось, — серьезно сообщил Граймс, протянув руку и легко прикоснувшись к лицу Дэрила.

И в этом прикосновении, этом взгляде и этих словах по мнению Дэрила было больше правды и любви, чем в любых других. Он наклонился и поцеловал его, ощущая, как подрагивают его губы. Рик прижался к нему еще ближе и пересел к нему на колени.

— Я хочу провести с тобой вечность, — шепотом произнес Рик, и прижался губами к его коже, чувствуя, как под ней бьется кровь. Он плотно закрыл глаза, стараясь раствориться в ощущениях, потеряться в эмоциях, чтобы навсегда запомнить и никогда не забывать, потому что Рику слишком страшно от мысли о том, что это может закончиться. Он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Он не может позволить этому закончиться.

Безразлично разглядывая багровые пятна крови на полу очередного дома, Дэрил вспоминает тот плед. Под которым они так часто сидели холодной зимой. Который весь истерся и на котором стояли тысячи заплаток, но который все равно был теплым.  
Сейчас весна, но Дэрилу холодно.

На самом деле, ему всегда холодно. Сколько он себя помнит, от прикосновений его рук всегда шарахались, а сам он часто не мог заснуть, особенно в детстве, от того, что мороз пробирал до костей. Даже при плюсовой температуре. Будто кровь в его венах была холодной с рождения.

Рядом с Риком было не так. Рик был теплый, Рик обнимал его и был готов делиться своим теплом. Рик шептал ему всякие глупости, будто в дурацких романтических комедиях, а Дэрил целовал его, впечатывал в стены, выстанывая его имя, и обнимал по ночам, боясь, что он исчезнет.

Рик иногда говорил, что умер бы за него. Дэрил неизменно посылал его нахуй, уточнял, что на свой, и они закрывали тему. Дэрил знал, что это так, что Рик, если потребуется, сдохнет для него, и что сам он тоже будет готов умереть в конвульсиях, но говорить об этом не хотелось. Достаточно было того, что они защищали друг друга на каждой чертовой вылазке.

А теперь... 

Дэрил понял, что не может вдохнуть, и обессилено уронил голову на руки.

Он мертв. Мертв. Не существует больше. 

Скулеж, разносящийся по небольшому дому, был похож на звуки, что издает побитая собака. Дэрил ей себя и чувствовал — беспомощный, разбитый вдребезги, и собирать его некому.

Его больше никто не соберет. Потому что единственный, кто мог сделать это — мертв.

Бет нашла его забившимся в угол, с содранными до крови костяшками пальцев и искусанными в исступлении губами. Он истерично смеялся, когда она спрашивала, все ли в порядке и не говорил ни слова. Он был сломан изнутри. И она поняла это в тот момент, когда услышала его срывающийся на имени Рика голос.

Сам Дэрил был почти мертв.

Так что когда он увидел его, живого, стоящего на коленях под дулом пистолета, ему показалось, что он бредит. Что это просто кошмарный сон, очередной кошмарный сон. Но ему было плевать, потому что даже в своих кошмарах, которые посещали его теперь весьма часто, он не мог позволить Рику просто так умереть.

Не мог.

Но весьма трудно сделать что-то, когда тебя избивают ногами трое мудаков. И когда ты не спал нормально уже месяц. Но Дэрилу было не так больно от ударов, как от того, что он был бессилен. Он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы помочь Рику. Ничего.

Сидя рядом с ним у машины, он не может поверить. Он не может поверить, что Рик выжил, и что снова чуть не умер из-за него. Ему так нестерпимо хочется прикоснуться, хотя бы просто взять его за руку, но разве он имеет на это право? Разве он, не защитивший его, не сделавший ничего для его спасения, повершивший в его смерть, разве ему позволено находиться так близко к нему? Он дрожащим голосом оправдывается перед ним, он даже не может прямо посмотреть на него.

Но слова Рика разбивают все. Пробираются глубоко под кожу, разносят по венам тепло, словно яд. Дэрил думает, что он зависим, но ему все равно.

Он слишком долго был почти мертв без этого яда.

Александрия спит.

На улицах пустынно. Ветер гоняет листья по асфальту, луна проливает свой свет на крыши домов. Где-то за забором хрипят ходячие, и Дэрил не может уснуть. Да и не хочет.

Не хочет спать без него. Да, как сопливая девчонка, но это правда сложно, спать в отдельной кровати, к тому же слишком мягкой, когда ты привык к жесткому полу чужих домов и теплому дыханию рядом. На улице холодно, или ему только кажется, но в любом случае, Дэрил передергивает плечами. Прислушивается, и поправляет арбалет на плече.  
Где-то вдалеке он слышит шаги, но не придает этому никакого значения, пока не понимает, что они направляются к нему. Оборачивается, и видит, как из-за угла одного из домов, довольно далеко, вылетает Рик, оглядываясь.

Он заметил Дэрила, и торопливо двинулся к нему, но арбалетчик покачал головой и попытался уйти куда-нибудь подальше. Ключевое слово — попытался.  
Граймс нагнал его очень и очень быстро, просто прейдя на бег. положил руку на плечо и развернул к себе.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и просто молчали. Дэрил сглотнул, изучая лицо Рика, непривычно выбритое и чистое. И руки, тоже чистые, вымытые, прикасающиеся к его груди. Все такие же теплые.

— Почему ты не пришел к нам? На вечере было не так уж и плохо.  
Дэрил промолчал, отведя взгляд в сторону. Рик осторожно провел пальцами по его щеке, и прошептал:  
— Пошли домой. Ты весь замерз.  
— У меня нет дома, — голос Дэрила трескается.  
— Тогда просто пошли со мной.

Чем Рик думал, когда говорил это, Дэрил не знал. И он никогда не знал, что сможет влюбится в кого-то настолько сильно, чтобы чувствовать себя рядом с ним как дома.  
Дэрил поцеловал его, и в первый момент не сдержался, резко закусил его губу, разрывая тонкую кожу до крови, но тут же замедлился, осторожно облизал место укуса, ласково провел пальцами по щеке. Ему хотелось одновременно трахнуть Рика, и просто лежать рядом с ним всю ночь, наслаждаясь его присутствием.

И право выбора он предоставлял Граймсу.

Теплые прикосновения, от которых по коже разлетаются мурашки, тихий стон в поцелуй и истерично-резкое движение, перехватывающее руки и зажимающее их в стальные тиски. У Дэрила безумные глаза, потому что Рик целуется медленно, и ласкает его слишком аккуратно и… уютно. А Дэрилу хочется сорваться и выебать его так, чтобы потом даже ходить было затруднительно.

Но Рик мягко прикасается губами к его губам, и Дэрил тает, отпускает его руки и позволяет шерифу делать что угодно с его телом. Проводить языком влажные дорожки, выцеловывать шею и плечи, стонать ему в ухо и толкаться пахом в бедро, шепча что-то умоляющее. И тогда Дэрил осторожно переворачивает его на спину, целует, и проталкивает пальцы в узкое отверстие.

Дэрилу становится трудно дышать, когда Рик выгибается в пояснице и стонет в голос, распахивая невообразимо голубые глаза, в которых тонет лунный свет.

У них ничего не было слишком давно, и Рик действительно узкий, настолько, что хочется заматериться, потому что Дэрилу сложно себя контролировать. Под ним извивается великолепно сложенный мужчина, со стоящими сосками и расцветающим на ключице засосом, возбужденный до предела, и это не просто кто-нибудь, а человек, которого он любит. И которого он, несомненно, хочет трахнуть.

Рик скулит, закусывая костяшки пальцев одной руки, другой хватаясь за спинку кровати, и ахает, запрокидывая голову назад, когда Дэрил медленно входит в него. Он разводит ноги еще шире, издавая неразборчивые звуки, и смотрит Дэрилу в глаза. Тянется к нему всем телом, обвивает руками и целует.

У него теплые губы. Теплые, потрескавшиеся, слегка солоноватые от крови губы.

Дэрила трясет. Он комкает в кулаке ткань простыни, хрипло стонет и делает всего один толчок, не будучи полностью уверенным, что Рик готов. Рик вздрагивает, и жмурится, громко выстанывая:  
— Дэрил.  
Он легонько царапает его спину, и шепчет:  
— Еще.

Дэрил чувствует, как у него кружится голова, когда он снова толкается в него. И снова, и снова, наращивая темп и глуша свои стоны в поцелуях-укусах в шею. А Рик стонет в полный голос, бесстыдно распахивая рот и подаваясь навстречу движениям Дэрила, умоляет его о большем.

Дэрил проводит по его члену ладонью, чувствуя, как напрягается все тело Рика, и слыша его стоны, превратившиеся уже во что-то абсолютно не пригодное для понимания. Рик выгибается и выдыхает его имя, единственное разумное слово.  
— Дэрил.

Он чувствует, как сжимаются мышцы вокруг его члена, и ласкает Рика чуть жестче, заставляя его задыхаться, утопая в наслаждении. Дэрил отчетливо понимает, что еще несколько секунд, и Рик кончит, так что он подхватывает его под бедра, приподнимая над кроватью, и видит, как он дергается, как безумно стонет и ощущает его дрожь. Дэрил зачарованно смотрит на забрызганный спермой живот Рика, и кончает, понимая, что это для него слишком, и держаться больше он не может. Рик скулит под ним слишком громко, или ему это только кажется, но в любом случае, это не волнует Дэрила, потому что вся вселенная для него сейчас сжалась до размеров этой кровати, и Рика, чьи руки гладят его спину, пробегаясь по давно изученным шрамам.

Они лежат рядом, укрывшись мягким одеялом. Дэрил слышит его дыхание, ровное и спокойное. Рик не спит, смотрит на него, гладит по спутанным волосам. Дэрил обнимает его, наслаждаясь теплом, и легонько целует в губы. Дэрил шёпотом спрашивает какую-то хрень, но Рик терпеливо отвечает. Повторяет снова, облизывая губы и улыбаясь.

— Да, я не хочу, чтоб это кончалось. Снова.  
И добавляет:  
— И я люблю тебя. Никогда не переставал.

Они лежат в сумраке, освещаемые только лунным светом, который путается в волосах Рика и проводит полоски на щеках Дэрила, и их сердца громко бьются в унисон.


End file.
